


Katie's First Kiss

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Set between Neal getting Emma knocked up in the Adoption!verse and Henry's birth, Katie sneaks downstairs and witnesses something she wants to try out.Relationship tags are for the 'verse, they mostly happen off screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I just realized I never moved over from Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> TINUVIEL-UNDOMIEL: Okay, I'm giving you a funny prompt now. Bae has Emma over and Katie spies on them making out. ;-D

Bae wasn’t supposed to have Emma over when he was babysitting, but Katie wasn’t supposed to be up after eight and if she told on him then she’d have to admit that she’d been sneaking and this was way more interesting than getting her brother in trouble, anyway. Especially when she could probably get Bae to buy her something later over it.

Katie had seen kissing before. Her parents kissed a lot and she was allowed to watch TV after school for an hour or two before dinner. Her parents didn’t kiss like this, though, and neither did the princesses in her movies – even at the ending! Bae and Emma were on the sofa and they were _sort of_ kissing – or maybe licking? – each other. It was a lot of tongues and lips and it looked kind of gross.

Katie didn’t stay too long because she didn’t want them to catch her, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was so weird. Why would they do something like that? Did they enjoy it? Emma kind of sounded like she did. She couldn’t really ask anyone, because she didn’t think they’d answer her and anyway sometimes Katie liked to figure things out for herself. That was where Roland came in handy.

Roland Hood was basically Katie’s best friend and the only boy she knew. More importantly, he was always willing to go along with whatever she said.

“Can you keep a secret?” she asked him on Monday at recess.

“Yeah,” he replied, drawing lines in the sand with a stick he’d found. “What secret?”

“I saw my brother kissing his girlfriend on Friday night,” she replied. “But I don’t think he does it right.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve never seen people kiss like that,” she said. “Their mouths were open.”

“My dad kisses his wife with their mouths open,” Roland said back.

Roland’s mom and dad didn’t live together anymore so he only saw his dad on weekends now.

“My parents don’t kiss like that.”

He shrugged.

“Dad and Regina do.”

“That’s weird.”

“Kinda,” he said. “But I guess they like it.”

Katie picked up a leaf and poked it into the sand as she thought about what Roland had been telling her. Maybe she didn’t know as much about grown-ups as she thought?

“Wanna try it?” she asked him finally.

“Sure,” he said. “How do we start?”

“I think you should close your eyes.”

“If I close my eyes I can’t see what you’re doing,” he said sensibly. “We should both leave our eyes open.”

Katie wasn’t sure about that – her parents usually closed their eyes and Bae’s eyes had definitely been closed or he would have seen her – but Roland had a good point about seeing each other.

She wasn’t so sure about this now but it was too late to back out or Roland would think she was chicken, so she leaned forward real fast and put her mouth on Roland’s. His lips were open and it felt kind of weird and slimy so she pulled back and just looked at him.

“That was gross,” he said after a minute.

“Really gross,” she replied, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “Why do they do that?”

“I don’t know.”

Katie definitely was never doing _that_ again, no matter what.


End file.
